


Мистер Принц

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: And while Luffy technically beat Crocodile, Author tags, Gen, I don't think Crocodile ever met Sanji, I think he'd be more miffed about Sanji, because Sanji fooled him, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: "Черная нога" Санджи, загадка для многих; он дамский угодник для всех женщин в океане, смертельный враг для морских дозорных, искусный повар для пиратов Мугивар - но для Крокодайла? Санджи представлял собой угрозу. Крокодайл отчасти свой проигрыш приписывал не только Мугиваре, но и "Черной ноге". И какого же его удивление, когда он слышит голос вечно неуловимого Мистера Принца на рынке.
Kudos: 2





	Мистер Принц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Prince Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923458) by [Stormlight8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight8/pseuds/Stormlight8). 



Струйки дыма плыли в воздухе, пока он осматривал рыночную площадь. Его пальто висело на плечах. По стойлам пронёсся прохладный ветерок; его напарник не произнёс ни слова.

Они остановились в маленьком городке только для того, чтобы купить немного провизии, так как путешествовали по Новому Миру. В конце концов, он не сможет построить новую армию, если застрянет в Раю.

Карманы его пальто болтались под тяжестью вещей, которые он приобрёл во время прогулки: большинство из них были украдены. Зачем тратить впустую деньги, ценный актив, когда всё можно так легко забрать?

Он был выше этого.

_Старая привычка не забыта._

С тех пор как он покинул Импел Даун, его единственной целью стало восстановить то, что он когда-то имел. И были все виды низших существ, которые стекались к нему. Позор Мистеру Три — у него хватило наглости пережить бананавани, а потом присоединиться к этому Клоуну, который чудесным образом сумел очаровать каждого сбежавшего из тюрьмы. _Как мог такой идиот…_

Крокодайл прищурился. У него будет вдвое больше людей, больше силы и мощи, чем у любой постоянной армии — больше, чем у идиота-клоуна, больше, чем у Морского Дозора, больше, чем у самого Белоусого. Он получит от мира всё.

— У меня есть остальные продукты, — сказал Мистер Один, держа в руке пакет с продуктами.

Крокодайл ничем не показал, что слышит этого человека, но он знал, что Мистер Один не возражает. Молчание было прекрасно для человека, который жил только для того, чтобы быть верным.

Он бросил последний изучающий взгляд на маленький рынок. Вокруг толпились люди, а дети — он поморщился — бегали вокруг прилавков.

— Здесь есть всё, что нам нужно, — сказал Крокодайл.

Вот тогда-то он и услышал голоса и с трудом сдержал усмешку.

— …как чёрт! Я покупаю свои собственные ингредиенты!

— Санджи-бой, это мой рецепт… Впрочем, я мог бы позволить тебе купить свои собственные ингредиенты.

— …неужели?

— ИЛИ НЕТ!

Крокодайлу пришлось подавить долгий страдальческий вздох; глаза Мистера Один устремились на него — это было досадное совпадение — наткнуться на единственного человека, которого он никогда не хотел видеть на таком маленьком и неважном острове. Затем он замер.

 _Этот голос_.

Единственным человеком, обладавшим таким голосом, был человек, которого он никогда раньше не видел. Человек, который осмелился высмеять и его, и его организацию, над которой он работал годами с нуля.

Мистер Принц.

Он положил сигару в уголок рта.

— …планы изменились, Мистер Один.

Мистер Один кивнул, молча — но с пониманием — принимая решение Крокодайла.

Крокодайл зашагал в направлении двух спорящих голосов — он не спешил, потому что никто не мог заставить его спешить, если он не хотел. Но он шёл медленно и целеустремлённо. И хотя он находил прохладный ветерок раздражающим (он предпочитал жаркую погоду), Крокодайл вынужден был признать, что он создавал довольно зловещий тон, когда тот слегка раздувал его пальто.

Затем он позволил себе рассеяться, маленькие кусочки песка дрейфовали в воздухе, пока он не исчез. Путешествие таким образом было поначалу странным, но очень практичным и очень полезным для драматических выходов.

Его песчинки незаметно закружились вместе, и он перестроился в проёме улицы. Он чувствовал, что Иванков развеселился, но предпочёл не обращать на это внимания.

— Кто из вас… — начал он тихим голосом. — Мистер Принц.

На улице воцарилась тишина, продавцы отступили в свои лавки, покупатели исчезли. Все, кроме Иванкова, его вассалов и… блондина с очень странной бровью.

— Странно видеть тебя здесь, — ухмыльнулся ему Иванков, и Крокодайл почувствовал, что Мистер Один подошёл к нему сзади. — И что это за Принц, Крокодайл? Куда ты смотришь… потому что мне бы очень хотелось сказать тебе, что я — Королева.

— Чертовски верно! — крикнул кто-то из толпы.

Его губы дрогнули. Он надеялся никогда больше не увидеть этого человека, но увы. А вот и он.

— Я знаю, что это он…

— Да, это я, — заговорил светловолосый мужчина с курчавым лбом. Он всё это время смотрел на Крокодайла, нахмурив курчавый лоб. Крокодайл не обращал на это внимания, но теперь…

Это был голос Мистера Принца.

— Ты.

Крокодайл быстро двигался, перестраиваясь прямо перед человеком, песок хлынул на него. Глаза человека расширились, и Крокодайл ухмыльнулся. Мальчишка в соломенной шляпе был раздражающим, но он был слишком глуп, чтобы действительно насмехаться над ним — в отличие от этого человека.

— Сделай это сейчас же, Санджи-бой!

Волна песка обрушилась на «Санджи» в одно мгновение; его пальто вспыхнуло с энергией нападения. И всё же он посмотрел вверх и прищурился. Невероятно, но человек стоял в воздухе, совершенно невредимый. Он засунул руки в карманы пиджака и ухмыльнулся Крокодайлу.

— Хм, вообще-то я справился. Но что здесь делает такой старый чудак, как ты? — мужчина выпустил клуб дыма из своей сигареты. — Луффи уже избил тебя, и если ты не возражаешь, я всё же хочу купить ингредиенты.

— Мне плевать, что такой новичок, как ты… — Крокодайл снова прервали, и его бровь дёрнулась.

— Санджи-бой, смотри! Я говорил тебе, что тренировка со мной поднимет твой уровень мастерства до совершенства, не так ли? — воскликнул Иванков, гордо уперев руки в бока.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Санджи от похвал Иванкова. — Я всё ещё думаю, что мы должны купить ингредиенты, которые я выбрал.

— О, пожалуйста, Санджи-бой. Возможно, если ты победишь меня — _если_ , потому что я Королева, а Королевы убивают — тогда я позволю тебе выбрать ингредиенты. Тебе ведь нужен рецепт, верно?

— Конечно, нужен! — крикнул Санджи со своего места в воздухе. — Если бы не это, я бы не терял здесь времени даром!

— Конечно, Санджи-бой, — промурлыкал Иванков. — ИЛИ НЕТ!

Крокодайл уставился на Санджи прищуренными глазами.

— Твоя геппо тебе не поможет, мальчик. Ты новичок, как и твой капитан…

— Который надрал тебе задницу, да, — сказал Санджи, пристально смотря на Крокодайла.

Внезапно что-то ударило его по голове, и он перестал реагировать. Что-то ударило Санджи по голове, и он рухнул на грунтовую дорогу. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, он бы высосал их досуха. Но он не хотел рисковать, вступая в конфронтацию с Иванковым, преступником — это было бы слишком утомительно, чтобы тратить на это время и силы.

— Его геппо, возможно, и не сможет ему помочь, но я уверен в этом! — Иванков подмигнул. — Ну, Крокодайл, что за дело?

Он нахмурился. Дела с Иванковым не были тем, что он хотел бы иметь на повестке дня, но он был там. Крокодайл оглянулся на Санджи, который отряхивался и свирепо смотрел на Иванкова.

— Ты совсем не похож на свой плакат «розыска».

Этот взгляд был направлен на него самого.

— А тебе-то какое дело, а?

— Это нелепая картинка.

— Эй, если ты хочешь драться…

— Хватит уже! — вмешался Иванков. — Воздух заставляет мои волосы завиваться, и мы пришли сюда, чтобы собрать ингредиенты для рецепта, который он будет готовить сам. А теперь я хотел бы сказать, что был рад тебя видеть, так что давай сделаем это снова в следующий раз — ИЛИ НЕТ!

Крокодайл опустил голову, затем быстро повернулся на каблуках. Он услышал, как Санджи пробормотал какое-то оскорбление, но не обратил на это внимания. Гнев остыл, он больше не хотел иметь ничего общего ни с блондином, ни с Иванковым.

Кроме того, Крокодайл был уверен, что снова увидит повара и его капитана в Новом Мире.


End file.
